


A Lack of Willpower

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Past Relationship(s), i think i also got anon hate for this one lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: the almost breakup sex one where kibum is done with both of themtumblr





	A Lack of Willpower

"Hey, did you get any of that strawberry custard stuff?” Taemin asks when he hears the front door open again. He’s busy moving things around in Kibum’s fridge, making room for the groceries that he just came back from the store with. He knows he really shouldn’t be asking Kibum for treats, when he’s been living in his house like this free of charge and everything, but he’s just… really been craving the sweetness lately. He thinks he might be a little addicted to the fruity creaminess of it. He blames Kibum. He never even knew about fresh strawberry custard until the day he brought it back from the store. He finishes shoving aside loaves of bread and a big container of yogurt to make room for more yogurt--he still doesn’t get why Kibum eats so much fucking yogurt--and frowns, because Kibum hasn’t answered him yet.

“Dude?” he asks, straightening up because he _knows_ that he heard the door open just a few moments ago. When he closes the fridge and turns around, he’s not met with perfectly winged eyeliner and coiffed blonde hair; he gets dark skin and greyish-blue bangs instead, over a bitten lip and eyes that are too slow in looking up. Oh. “Dude,” he says, exasperated this time, because Jonghyun isn’t even trying to act like he wasn’t staring at his ass. Jonghyun takes another second to look him in the eye with a smug little smirk.

“Hey,” he says, lifting a hand in a wave. Taemin rolls his eyes. _Hey._ He probably let himself in the open door when Kibum went back out to get more bags.

“What are you doing here?” he asks. He’s not really hostile, just curious. He stopped being mad at Jonghyun around two weeks after they broke up, and that was a little over a month ago. He’s never gonna take him back, no, and sometimes he grumbles at Kibum about what a dick Jonghyun was to him, but for the most part, they’ve been fine since then. Jonghyun even helped him move a lot of his stuff back into Kibum’s house. Now, Jonghyun grins brightly and points at his chest.

“I found your sweater behind the couch,” he says happily. Taemin blinks, taking a closer look at the sweater swamping Jonghyun’s torso. It _is_ Taemin’s. It’s that one he lost a few months ago, with the big smileyface and the skull in one eye. He forgot that he was even looking for that thing.

“You’re wearing it,” he says, raising his brows. He doesn’t see how Jonghyun is going to return it if it’s currently being worn by him. Jonghyun shrugs.

“Yeah, well, it was cold outside.” He takes the hem of the sweater and lifts it up over his head; it pulls the bottom of his shirt up with it and Taemin finds his eyes honing in on the dark line of hair trailing into his pants from his bellybutton. Hmm.

Unlike Jonghyun, he has class, so he makes sure to take his eyes away by the time Jonghyun gets the sweater over his head.

Like Jonghyun, however, he has no restraint, so when Jonghyun’s fingers brush his when he hands over the sweater, Taemin grabs onto his hand and holds it.

“Hey, um,” he says, and that’s really all it takes for Jonghyun to step forward and push him up against the fridge. Taemin's sweater drops to the floor.

When their mouths meet it’s just as familiar as the last time; Taemin tries not to make too loud of a noise at the way Jonghyun immediately sucks at his lower lip. He gets his hands under Jonghyun’s shirt just as soon as Jonghyun’s hands find his ass and he breathes a curse at how Jonghyun squeezes hard, at how warm and firm Jonghyun’s stomach is under his fingertips.

He shouldn’t be doing this. _They_ shouldn’t be doing this. They had an agreement. This is an idea that’s bad for the both of them--but Taemin’s finding it really hard to care when Jonghyun’s teeth are biting his neck and his hips are grinding forward, when he’s pressing his erection up against the beginnings of Taemin’s own. He’s weak, he knows, but so is Jonghyun. It’s not like they’re gonna go all goey-eyed at each other or anything after this. Maybe just... one more time. Jonghyun slides his hand, large and demanding, down to grip his thigh and hook his leg around his waist.

“Oh my _god.”_

If Taemin hadn’t wound his arms around Jonghyun’s neck a second before, Jonghyun would have dropped him right onto the fucking floor. He almost falls anyway; Jonghyun lets go of him and turns around faster that Taemin’s ever seen him move, but not before hissing a violent curse against his lips. Taemin mirrors him, cursing as he struggles to get his footing and pull up his shirt collar where Jonghyun had pulled it down.

This time when he looks towards the front door, he _does_ see perfectly winged eyeliner and coiffed blonde hair. Kibum is frowning at them--glaring, more like, as he stalks forward and dumps the rest of his groceries on the kitchen table. Taemin coughs into his shoulder, trying to act like he was doing nothing wrong, just politely accepting the sweater Jonghyun was returning to him. Jonghyun doesn’t have the skill to play innocent and just shuffles guiltily instead.

“Uh, hey, Kibum,” Taemin says, smiling weakly. “Did, um--did you get some of that--um--strawberry custard stuff?” That was what he was asking about two minutes ago, right? God--Kibum left him alone for two minutes and he almost fucked his ex against the fridge. He really is hopeless. Kibum doesn’t say anything; he just sets his jaw, fixes his glare, and strides towards them. Taemin is sure that this is scarier than anything Kibum could have yelled at them, and he doesn’t blame Jonghyun for leaning back a little bit when Kibum reaches forward. Kibum takes a hold of both of their faces, squishes Taemin’s cheeks kind of painfully, but probably not as painfully as Jonghyun’s.

 _“Stop having breakup sex in my house,_ _”_ he says, slowly and clearly. Taemin feels his cheeks flushing a bright pink. He got right to the fucking point there, didn’t he? Jonghyun clears his throat, Taemin glances at him quickly to see that he’s looking anywhere but Kibum. Kibum himself sighs a frustrated little sigh. ‘You’re only supposed to have breakup sex _once_ _,”_ he continues. “This is the third fucking time.” He presses his fingernails deeper into Taemin’s skin; Taemin winces.

It’s actually the seventh. He doesn’t think he should tell Kibum that, though, and he hopes that Jonghyun doesn’t either.

“Kibummie,” he starts, trying to pout even with his lips squished by Kibum’s fingers. Kibum throws him a sharper glare than before.

“You two broke up like two months ago,” he hisses. “You need to _stop_.” He lets go of their faces finally and Taemin grimaces, sucking on the insides of his cheeks to get them to stop feeling weird. Jonghyun rubs his mouth with a grumpy little frown.

“Rude,” he mutters. Kibum scoffs at him before turning to frown fully at Taemin. Taemin tries not to shrivel under his gaze.

“You’re the one that broke up with him, Taemin,” Kibum snaps. “You said he was selfish and arrogant and dismissive and careless.” He lists off the qualities that Taemin has indeed been complaining about for the passed months and Taemin’s guilty grimace grows with each one. Kibum’s looking at him expectantly, like he wants him to say something; Taemin doesn’t really have anything constructive to say other than:

“But, Kibum, he’s just… really hot.” He pouts as hard as he can in the hopes that it’ll sway Kibum’s mood. It doesn’t work. All it gets him is another disgusted scoff. He can’t exactly say that he’s surprised. Kibum rounds on Jonghyun next, frown intensifying at the sight of the one that Taemin’s been whining about for so long.

“And _you,”_ he says rudely. “He thinks you’re selfish and arrogant and dismissive and careless. Who the fuck do you think you are, coming into my house and trying to fuck him?”

“Hey, I know it was mostly my fault that we broke up, okay,” Jonghyun says, holding his hands up like Kibum’s insults were completely unnecessary. Taemin would have to disagree. “But he just….” he trails off, gesturing wildly at Taemin’s general presence. “He has such a nice ass.”

“You--ugh.” Kibum rubs a hand over his face and Taemin takes the opportunity to smother a grin into his hand. He is proud of his ass. “Just--” Kibum starts, looking up again. “Stop having breakup sex in my fucking house. God.” He backs away with another glare, just for good measure, before turning back to his groceries and Taemin sneaks a glance at his ex-boyfriend-half-fuckbuddy. Jonghyun shrugs at him; he shrugs back.

“Wanna, um,” Jonghyun mutters quietly, with a little jerk of his head towards the door. “Wanna go have breakup sex in my car?”

“Um.” Taemin looks quickly between Jonghyun and Kibum, weighing his options. Kibum hasn’t turned away from his bags, but Taemin can tell he’s just waiting for him to answer. It’s in the rigid set to his shoulders. Well. He’s already pissed at Taemin anyway. “Sure,” he mumbles, taking Jonghyun’s hand and tugging him outside before Kibum can finish registering his decision.

He thinks he hears an “un- _fucking_ -believable” as he’s shutting the door behind him.


End file.
